Odokuro
Odokuro(戯黒, Odokuro) is perhaps the strongest personal summoning of the Seventh Kazekage. Odokuro is a being of legendary prowess who possesses a unique connection to the . Upon revealing the acquisition of such an ally during a devestating war, many began to fear Zenjou's enormous potential. Odokuro is a legendary creature known as a Gashadokuro. A creature rare within ancient Kaguya tablets, Zenjou is only the second person in history to acquire a contract and completely tame one. Appearance Odokuro's appearance is absolutely frightening. A skeleton which dwarfs even tailed beast and other monstrous summonings, Odokuro's presence is enough to force entire armies to retreat. Odokuro is an enormous skeleton without any sort of organs or skin. However, enemy corpses actually disappear whenever he indulges in consuming humans. Zenjou speculates that Odokuro's digestive system is actually a link into a hellish dimension. Or that their physical and spiritual energies are broken apart and utilized as substance. Either way, he is completely hollowed. Something which Zenjou constantly teases him about. For unknown reasons, Odokuro possesses two eyes without eyelids. Constantly giving him a frightful, shocked expression which compliments his sharp teeth as well. Personality Odokuro is the comical opposite to Zenjou's personality. Despite his immense and legendary might, Odokuro is a being comprised of thousands of souls. This gigantic cluster of different minds lead to a glob. One which lives for simplicity. To quench the bloodthirsty hunger it possess. Odokuro, unlike other summonings, is an individual being. Rather, it only formed a contract with Zenjou after realizing he couldn't eat the tiny man. Their relationship is out of respect for one another. Also, being comprised of the spirits of the fallen Kaguya, Odokuro feels a mysterious obligation to Zenjou. As one would do a Clan leader. However, this does not hinder his insults to Zenjou. Some describe them as siblings. Towards other Kaguya, Odokuro gives a judgmental eye. They must prove their worth both emotionally and physically. Through continuous exposure, it is revealed that Odokuro also contains the regret of the Kaguya clan. The regret that they let their savagery and blood thirst consume them. Leading into their ultimate destruction. And when in the presence of blood thirsty Kaguya who live without a proper reason beyond the simplistic enjoyment of war, Odokuro is seen not only degrading their existence. But also displaying a hatred towards their Reason. As Odokuro saw Zenjou love towards his family and villlage, Odokuro allowed him to form a contract. One person who has tamed Odokuro is Miyase. He absolutely obeys her orders. Which usually involve gardening or imaginary tea parties. For some odd reason, Odokuro refers to himself in third person. He also is extremely protective over flowers and innocent lives. Background Gashadokuro are beings of extreme wrath. They are created when numerous bodies aren't properly buried. Whether the product of battle or famine, a Gashadokuro is a symbol of death feared throughout. Before Odokuro, there have only been one other Gashadokuro. One who existed during a time of never-ending war. Odokuro was created after the Kaguya Clan Massacre. Their destruction and wrathful spirits melded as a source.... Abilities Odokuro is a being of extreme prowess. A legendary figure which rivals that of a tailed beast. Only one other of his kind has been recorded. It was thought to have been the product of a god. Sent to help destroy their enemies....Turn Invisible... Also Odokuro can spawn minions.... Known Summoners *Contract::Zenjou Trivia *Due to the Gashadokuro being 15 times the size of a normal human, we calculated that they would stand at 82 feet. In doing so, Odokuro is perhaps one of the largest summonings to date.